User blog:Markim99/Pure Evil Proposal: Erazor Djinn
why Dijjin need add on list here why. What is work Erazor Djinn is main antagonist from Sonic and the Secret Rings. Who is he? Djinn is an evil Gein from world of Atabin Nights and the Genie of the Lamp from the tale of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. By releasing the stories from the Arabian Nights storybook and absorbing their power, Erazor's goal is to take over his world and bend it to his will and then make his way into Sonic's world. What he has done? Long ago, in his story, the Erazor Djinn caused many malicious misdeeds in the world of the Arabian Nights. He was eventually stopped and punished for his actions by being sealed away in a Magic Lampwhere he was to remain trapped until he had granted the wishes of 1,000 people which included Aladdin. Erazor fulfilled his sentence, but at that point, he had gained a renewed hatred for humanity and the creator of his story for giving him such a fate. He thus began taking over the Arabian Nights, twisting the words that supported the stories into spirts that followed his command and absorbing the book's contents so he could gain absolute control of the world of Arabian Nights; his ultimate goal being to escape and make his way into Soinc world to wreak havoc there as well. Eventually used the Rings to open the door, he and Shahra watched as Erazor emerged from his sword. Erazor saw that Sonic had the Rings and congratulated him for doing so. He then praised Shahra for "using" Sonic to gather the Rings and somehow coerces her into giving him the Rings, promising that they would rule the world together. Despite Sonic stopping her by using her ring, Erazor succeeded in obtaining to World Rings. He then attempted to sacrifice Sonic to obtain the Rings' true power and open the gateway between his world and Sonic's world. However, Shahra got in the way of his attack to save Sonic and died in the hedgehog's arms, asking for his forgiveness. Nonetheless, Erazor's ritual was successful and he was able to absorb the Rings. However, without Sonic as the proper offering, Erazor did not obtain control over the Rings and mutates into Alf-Layla-wa-Layla. Erazor taunted the blue hedgehog, saying that he was immortal and cannot truly be defeated. Sonic, however, revealed that he had Erazor's Lamp which given to him by Shahra in a spherical form and reverted to its normal form when she died and asked if as genie of the lamp, he must grant three wishes to the one who wields it. Despite Erazor's refusal to ever grant a wish for Sonic, he is helpless against the power of his lamp and forced to do so. Sonic used his first wish to resurrect Shahra, his second wish for the restoration of the world of the Arabian Nights, and then used his last wish to condemn Erazor himself to be sealed within his lamp until the end of time. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Erazor Djinn is depicted as a power-mad despot who seeks to rule both the world of Arabian Nights and Sonic's world. He is an arrogant and unrepentant individual with a tendency to be hammy and melodramatic. He is willing to put anything on the line and kill anyone who gets in his way without any sign of remorse. He is very crafty and a cunning strategist. He was very manipulative; he knew what strings to pull and how to pull them, and most of his mistakes were due to events beyond his control - even then, he still made the most out of accidentally hitting Sonic with the Flame of Judgement instead of Shahra, for example. '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals